ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian DeTornado
Ian Del Tornado is a Filipino professional wrestler currently signed onto Sedition Wrestling Alliance and OWW Takedown, under the ring name Ian DeTornado. He was born on October 13, 1985 in Tondo, Manila. At early age, He was exposed on street fights and riot. He was discovered by a MMA trainer name Juan Tropicana at the age of 18 while participating on street fight, he then was trained by the MMA trainer, and fights for local MMA promotions. Early career Del Tornado spent his youth in trainings and local MMA promotions in the Philippines and was undefeated. He held the National Championship for three years before he vacated it when his coach and trainer, Juan Tropicana died. A year after Del Tornado's early MMA retirement, he met Dae Jee Kwon (a former MMA rival) who encouraged him to try professional wrestling. Del Tornado Trained with Kwon and fights for several Indy promotions, before signing to Philippine National Ultimate Wrestling. Del Tornado wrestled in PNUW under the ring name "Ianzky" and won the Regional Championship once, and National Championship trice before deciding to join Dae Jee Kwon at Asian Xtreme Fighting Association (Japan) under the ring name "Tropical Tornado" (as honor to his former trainer Juan Tropicana). At AXFA they (with Kwon) reigned as Tag Team Champion trice, and Del Tornado as Heavyweight Champion twice. After couple of month on his reign as the Heavyweight champion,he was forced to leave Japan because of some legalities. Extreme Wrestling Corporation (The World Debut) On December 1, 2009, Del Tornado signed a deal with Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) under the ring name "Tropical Tornado" Ianzky. His first televised appearance was on December 14, 2009 on his segment "EWC Tornado forecast", in where he dissed and insulted every EWC's superstars, including the EWC President Mac. His official in-ring debut was on December 21, 2009 in Monday Night Rampage against the veteran "Hardcore King" Vic Diaz at Monday Night Brawl in Denver Colorado, in an all out "No Disqualification Match". Ianzky was booed from the locker room to his ring entrance (As a result of his previous segment). It was a close match, until Diaz caught him on his springboard attack. Despite of the lose, Ianzky got the respect of the audience with his high octane performance. After his failed debut, Ianzky scored two victories over Johnny Insane and TNT with catapulted him to Friday Night Rampage's Main Event against French Montana and Kip Kutler in a Barbed Wire Cage match. Ianzky almost won the match, as he climbed down from the cage, his boot's lace was tangled with the barbed wire, allowing Monatana to scape and win the match. Ianzky suffered shoulder blade injury from the match, but the injury did not stop him to face Montana on tag match at Rampage. Ianzky teamed up with his Trainer Dae Jee kwon, while Montana was joined by his buddy Travis Pusher. Montana defeated Ianzky for second consecutive week. Ianzky participated on EWC's Rumble in Bronx before being forced to go sideline because of injuries. After months of hiatus, Del Tornado returned in EWC under the rins name "Ianzky De Tornado" and participated at the "Rage in the Cage Match" at StangleMania 2010. He scored his first win after his comeback against Mike Corral at the EWC 13th Year Anniversary Show, in a "Dumpster Truck Match". Sedition Wrestling Alliance After the 13th anniversarry show of the EWC, former Rampage GM, The Rev, invited Del Tornado to join their re-opening company, SWA. Del Tornado signed a contract with SWA and wrestling under the ring name "Ian DeTornado". DeTornado debuted at SWA on April 10, 2010 against Captain Insanity and Duke Wallace in a Triple Threat (Extreme Combat Rule) Trailer park Match. DeTornado almost drowned Wallace to death, but Insanity won the match, as DeTornado claimed that the match should be tie between him and Insanity for they are both pinning Wallace, but the official trashed DeTornado's claim. DeTornado then again faced Captain insanity again on the next episode of Fever in a tag team match. DeTornado, together with his tag partner, Teen Throb won the match against insanity and Bryce Bridges after the interference of Gabreal Martin. DeTornado hits his signature combo: F5 and Xtreme Tornadosault onto Bridges to seal the victory. DeTornado scored win against Sean Smith before going to SpringBreakdown Tournament. 2010 SWA Spring Breakdown Open Tournament DeTornado participated at the Spring Breakdown Open Tournament and defeated Capt. Insanity on round 1 and Mr. Killjoy on round 2 to qualify for the final round of the tournament. At the final round, DeTornado defeated Gabreal Martin and Larsen Van Der Kamp in a Triple Threat ladder match for the SWA World Championship. Championship and Rivalries